Jealousy
by thoughtsofanonymous
Summary: Emma gets jealous when a new waitress at Granny's begins to flirt with an oblivious Killian.


When David graciously gave the title of sheriff back to Emma, Killian had to compromise some of the time he had hoped to spend with her for a simple breakfast every morning. It thus became a tradition for Emma and Killian to start their day at Granny's. She would rise to an early alarm at 6:00, decide on an outfit, brush on a layer of mascara, pin her badge to her jacket, and arrive at the diner precisely a half hour later.

Emma noticed the new waitress at Granny's a week after their breakfast routine began. The name on the waitress's nametag read Amelia. She was a thin, long-legged brunette with curves in all the right places. Though the front ends of her hair were neatly tucked back in loose braids, the rest of her curls spilled over the back of her tightly-fitted uniform. She was alike to Ruby in her style of eyewear; her lashes were thick and her lips shimmered from a candy pink lip gloss reapplied on the hour.

She wasn't rude or impolite. On the contrary she was quite inviting – too inviting, as Emma soon came to realize, to a certain pirate with the reputation as a dashing scoundrel.

Amelia immediately took to Killian on the morning she first filled in for Ruby. If she wasn't making another incessant stop to their table to refill Killian's (not Emma's) cup of coffee, then she was eyeing him from behind the counter. Thankfully Killian paid no mind to her or perhaps simply knew better than to acknowledge it. Asides from the dull smile he'd give her after dismissing her away time after time, Killian kept his attention fixed on Emma who was quick to be put on edge by the waitress's doting attention to her pirate. Emma caught her a few times subtly puffing her chest over the counter with a promiscuous smile before turning back abruptly.

Suffice to say the breakfast ended early with the bare minimum of a tip.

Emma saw Amelia again a few days later while making a surprise trip to the docks. Since that irksome breakfast, Emma had been defensive around every other woman in Storybrooke (save Mary Margaret, Regina and Belle). She couldn't help but glare at any lady nearby that would pass even the shortest of looks towards Killian.

Emma knew she was acting crazy but no matter how she tried to sway her thoughts, she couldn't keep her mind on any other matter. She had become like some territorial animal in heat and it was all because of a perky half-dressed waitress.

On that rainy Tuesday, Emma took her lunch hour early to pass Killian a quick visit at his work – she had it in her mind that she'd surprise him in the Marina station and get out some sexual tension driven low in her gut by her incessant paranoia.

Plus, given the crappy weather there weren't many sailors on the water that needed help docking their boats so she knew he'd be free.

When she first pulled up to the docks, she spotted Amelia taking a leisurely stroll through the grey overcast. Emma paused, still sitting in her yellow bug, just to take a moment to watch the girl as she continued her walk down the floating dock. The girl's head was on a swivel as if she was searching for something, or someone, on one of the ships.

The rain continued to drizzle over the windshield until Emma was forced to squint through the blur of water coating the glass. It was only after a few minutes ticked on when a light tap on the window interrupted Emma's spying. Killian stood beside her car in the rain, peering down at her through the glass with a rather perplexed grin as to why she was staked out.

* * *

The third time really did it.

Killian convinced Emma that she was working herself to death with the fourteen hour shifts, so after a few tries she caved in to his pleas and agreed to take the night off for a family dinner. Granny's was jam packed on that Friday night – the Merry Men were celebrating Robin's birthday. The diner was abuzz with men crowded around the counter asking for drinks.

It was for that reason that Amelia was called into work to wait the booths while Ruby and Granny attended to the commotion of boisterous men sitting by the bar.

By the time Emma and Killian joined her parents at the booth, the diner was practically impossible to navigate through. Killian pushed through the blocked entrance way with Emma in tow. When they walked further into the diner, they barely spotted Mary Margaret and David sitting at a booth with Neal tucked snugly in the arms of his mother.

Emma shrugged off her jacket and hung it over the coat rack before scooting in beside Killian. Amelia came to their table in a flash. Prepared with an impossibly long line of cleavage and tight fit skirt, it seemed the waitress came dressed for the occasion she had been looking forward to all week.

Emma felt her cheeks grow hot in annoyance.

Amelia barely paid the seething blonde any mind when she scribbled down her order, head easily nodding with eyes fixed down on her notepad. She did, however, perk up when it was time to take Killian's drink down. Her eyes were brightly fixed on him, teeth flashing white in contrast to her dark shade of lipstick as she gave him a solid wink before leaving.

Killian nodded to her with a dull smile before shifting his attention to Emma, who was fuming by that point. Though David seemed preoccupied with cooing his sleepy son to rest, Mary Margaret intuitively raised a brow at her daughter from across the table.

"Anything the matter, love?" Killian frowned.

"No," she mumbled lowly. Her eyes flared up at him, "Why would there be?"

Killian was a bit taken back by her sudden accusatory tone. "You just seem rather put out."

Before Emma could open her mouth to retort, Amelia returned with Killian's thin glass of amber-colored rum as well as a glass of water. "I figured you might need some water to help get it down." She leaned a little ways over the table to put down the glass. The shift in angle had Amelia's breasts practically on display to Killian.

"It's a new brand of rum that arrived to the diner yesterday. Ruby thought you'd be _just the man_ to give it a test."

Killian raised a brow at the waitress, finally picking up on the woman's advances by the warmth of her smile and arch of her back. It was then that Killian realized he had recently been giving the behavior of other women little to no thought now that Emma was in his life. His intuition had been muted; dulled to all other advances.

He sighed down at the rum before casting a nervous glace up at Emma. "I do appreciate the gesture on Ruby's part." He briefly glanced up at the eager waitress. "She seems to have a wonderful sense for when a man needs a drink."

Meanwhile Emma dug crescent moons into her fisted palms. The only cooling agent to her nerves came from the sound of Henry's laughter as he sat with Regina at the far table – he still remained close by Regina's side to soothe the return of Marion and lack of Robin from his mother's life.

"Your food will be right out." Amelia smiled at the table, letting her gaze linger lastly on Killian just as made her way to turn. "That one is on the house."

"Yeah, my drink better be too." Emma grumbled loud enough for Amelia to hear, though the comment went unrequited.

Killian frowned, "I'd rather not drink this. David, would you do the honor?"

"I can't help you there," David grinned amusedly. "I'm driving these two home."

"No go ahead, Killian." Emma suddenly chirped with a meticulous smile. The change in tone and emotion had everyone at the table silent. "She said it was on the house, so why not?"

"Emma, love, you know I'd never give that woman's advances a thought in my mind…"

"Just try it," she interrupted him with a rigid smile. "It's just rum and you did say you needed a drink. Wouldn't want to disappoint Ruby, would you?"

He turned to David for help, though only received a silent chuckle and shrug of his shoulders. "You're on your own this time, mate."

The masked fury behind Emma's testing smile alerted him to this being some sort of trap.

"Not a chance, love." He pushed the drink away. "There's only one woman that can manipulate the method of getting myself drunk for a night cap, and it's certainly not a diner wench."

"Mmm, yeah I guess you're right," Emma tilted her head down to the glass of untouched rum. Suddenly without warning she picked up the glass and threw the rum back. Rather than reach for the water to sate the scathe of the liquor, Emma leaned over to grasp the collar of Killian's button up shirt, gently leading him forward to her rum-covered lips.

The chuckle was muted in David's throat. His easy-going smiled was replaced with a gawking frown, jaw hanging open. Mary Margaret pursed her lips together in a fine line, though did little more than clear her throat with disapproval.

Albeit he was startled by her rash display of affection in front of her parents, it didn't take long for Killian to pick up on her game. Her lips curved in a smile against his and he could taste the exotic burn of the rum along her tip of her tongue. Killian gladly leaned his head into hers to give Emma the satisfaction of gloating _her_ pirate.

 _Her_ Killian, _her_ pirate, _hers_ and _hers_ alone - Emma felt elated with the thought.

She fought fire with fire and didn't give a damn who saw. Let the world see for all she cared. It would save her the trouble from having to resend the message elsewhere. Killian hummed a low chuckle into Emma's mouth when Leroy let off a high whistle from the other end of the diner.

She drew back from him slowly, luring Killian with her for a moment before he caught his bearings and settled back against the wall in the booth. His eyes fluttered closed with a heavy breath.

She shrugged to her parents, crossing her arms over the table nonchalantly before peering across the diner to glare at the peeping waitress. The thin brunette open and closed her mouth silently. The possessive aggression in Emma's leer intimidated her enough to force her glance down, back to the soda nozzle as cola spilled over the plastic cup rim.

Emma smiled triumphantly back to her parents. "I think I'd like a refill of whatever that was."

"Well played," Mary Margaret laughed. Though it seemed her mother had a sense of humor, David's narrow scowl towards Killian insinuated he was a little less amused.

Emma settled under Killian's arm when she felt her phone buzz against her thigh.

Sent from Henry: _I think the lady got the hint… geeze :P_


End file.
